Sunnyseer
WARNING!: THIS STORY IS DARK AND EXTREMELY SAD!! Please note: This is an AU fanfic. Haters go hate and quietly Q.Q. in a corner. They had failed... It wasn't her fault that the attack had failed. It wasn't even Starflight's fault. It was their decision to stay back and hold the NightWings back for as long as they can so the others could escape. No, the volcano never erupted. That wouldn't happen for another two years. Now, all was peaceful and she was restrained to a torture table, unable to move at all. She was stuck staring at the hard, cold stone ceiling. She was tormented by the sight in which it beheld. It was unnerving and made her feel like there was absolutely no hope at all for the war to end. Nothing could hold her together anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but her own misery and sorrow in which her captors fed upon and extracted information from. What about Starflight, you say? The condition in which Starflight was in was absolutely mind breaking for Sunny. He was pinned to the ceiling above Sunny, with five pins pinning him to the ceiling. He was pinned with his back to Sunny. His forepaws and his hind paws were pinned to the ceiling, while his neck was bent all the way back, and with another, longer pin driven through where the neck meets the skull. It was a grotesque sight for Sunny and couldn't help it, but to vomit and stare at Starflight's unnerving dead eyes were the only things that Sunny could actually do while being completely immobile. She had no choice but to face the truth. It felt like forever when Sunny finally heard the door creak open and several NightWings enter. Their footsteps echoed upon each step in which the NightWings took, which brought them closer and closer to Sunny. She tried desperately tried to escape, but all her attempts were futile against the tight embrace of her restraints. Even her head was held down against the cold stone of the torture table, forced to look into the dead eyes of her great friend and lover. It was of no use to struggle anymore, for the NightWings were now next to her. “Now, you insignificant SandWing,” the voice of Morrowseer sounded, “You have been here for nearly five hours now, and you yet have to tell us where the “palace” of the RainWings is.” His voice was filled with indifference; nothing else. “If you will not tell us where it is, we shall start the torture.” Not wanting to betray her friends any longer, Sunny remained silent. Several moments passed by when Morrowseer decided that the insignificant SandWing wouldn't talk. “Very well,” he said indifferently. “If you do not wish to give us the location of the RainWing “palace,” then we shall break you.” He turned around and yelled, “Bring in the new torture device.” Several minutes passed when Sunny suddenly heard the squeaking of wheels coming down the hallway, accompanied by a swirling sound. It grew larger and nearer until, even though she couldn't turn her head at all, she knew it had to be just a couple feet away. She heard indistinct talking, creaking, then the rush of water and its splash upon the floor, more creaking, this time slower, and then the splash was gone, replace by a slow drip, drip, drip. She heard the wheels creak some more, ever closer to her. Eventually, the sight of Starflight's empty eyes vanished as it was replaced by a metal-thing-a-magigger. She did not know what it was, but water was obviously dripping out of it, for, a few milliseconds later, a drop of water fell out of it and hit her head. Now, here, you would expect Sunny to just wipe it away and be over it, right? You are wrong. Sunny cannot just wipe it away because she is being restrained. She can't even shake it off. She was incapable of moving at all. And SandWings hate ''water. ''Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. She wanted to go insane. Water kept on pelting her on the forehead relentlessly. Her breathing was quick and she couldn't focus anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut and she kept on wiggling helplessly against the restraints. Nothing was helping. The water just kept on coming without end. An eternity of torture seemed to follow. Nothing could save her. Nothing. She can't escape. Her sanity was dwindling. The water kept on coming. She finally broke. “FINE! FINE! I'LL TALK! JUST END THIS! PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! JUST...END THIS TORTURE!” Sunny was bawling her eyes out. “''Anything''?” Morrowseer asked. “YES! PLEASE!” Sunny cried. “Hmph.” Morrowseer walked over and turned off the water. “Start talking,” he stated simply stated. “Th-The palace is just a few m-miles east f-from th-the entrance o-of the p-portal.” Sunny was shaking from the mind-bogglingly torturous torture device. Her mind felt like it was torn to pieces. It was unnerving. She stared back into Starflight's eyes. They were still empty. This shattered her already-broken psychological state. Tears started to stream down the side of her face. She had failed them. Her plan, her beautifully laid out plans of rescuing those poor imprisoned RainWings, had failed. Nothing could save her now. Nothing. Only a miracle could save her. Miracles, she thought, they don't exist. All hope gone, all she could do now was to lay there and spill her friends' secrets to her captor and help him find them and possibly lead them to their ends. They did not about her being held captive, nor would they dare attempt a rescue mission. She was as good as dead. She began to bawl out her eyes. Nothing could her now. Not even Clay. They'd just kill him if he tries to rescue her. Starflight was dead and nothing could undo that. Morrowseer's voice interrupted her train of thought. “So, 'SandWing,' we have decided that you are of no use anymore.” “A-Are y-you going t-to...set me free?” Sunny asked hopelessly through her heavy crying. Morrowseer laughed. “Of course, not. We're going to kill you.” This brought forth a small, quick hick-up from the SandWing, but then she resumed crying. At least I'll get a quick death, she thought darkly. Things weren't looking too bright for her anyway. If she went back to her friends, she reasoned, then they would get suspicious and probably consider her a traitor. She was anyway. She looked back into Starflight's empty eyes. At least I'll be with you, she thought hopefully. She felt the Morrowseer's paw gently push against her neck. Yes, this is what she wanted. Release, release from her shell of flesh and cast into the void like it did matter whether or not her life was going to be a nice, long, happy one. A sudden, silencing crack of the neck and she entered the void... Morrowseer has done it. He had killed one and only love of his life. Sunny laid on the table, motionless. It was as if she wanted this. Tears started to stream down his face. More and more came as time went on its never-ending journey through space. His heart ached of his devotion to the little dragonet. She was beautiful and kind and loving. She did not judge and always treated strangers and new-comers with respect. He thought that given enough time, Sunny would've made a great queen. She wasn't as mean as Burn, cunning as Blister, nor dumb like Blaze. Blister was just an instrument. An instrument that would've been taken care of once everything else had settled down. Morrowseer cried tears, but did not utter any sound. He got off of Sunny and closed her eyes. He was sorry for what he did. All he was doing was following orders. That's it. Nothing else. Just following orders. Category:Content (Quarx Rylzma) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)